An odd incident
by LastWingedWolfFlying
Summary: Just a random one-shot I wrote on the spur of the moment : Remus is having a boring day- until he enters the marauders dorm! Rated T for implied swearing sorry and because I'm paranoid. WARNING: This is quite random!


**Okay, this is a random one-shot. It doesn't really make much sense but oh well. It's hot off the press, so there may be mistakes. I don't think there are though, but still.**

Remus Lupin had had a bit of a boring day. Namely Care of magical creatures, where they were doing about flobberworms, History of magic, which was boring by definition and divination.

Divination had caused a bit of interest, where the new Professor, Professor Trelawney, had predicted that Sirius would be killed by a curtain. James had rolled around on the floor laughing for about ten minutes. But the rest of the lesson had been very uninteresting.

Remus was heading up the stairs from the common room to the dorm, as he opened the door, a strange sight met him.

James was hanging in the air by his ankle, and cussing to high heaven, Sirius was sat laughing at his best friend, with a big pot of popcorn, and Peter lying unconscious on the floor.

James heard Remus enter the room, and twisted in mid air to look at him.

'REMUS! LET ME DOWN!'

Sirius looked at Remus with a grin on his face. 'Don't let him down. Siriusly,' and he ate some popcorn.

Remus was baffled.

'What… happened?'

'HE ATTACKED ME FOR NO GOOD REASON, AND WON'T LET ME DOWN!'

'I won't let you down because I like you up there,'

'Why did you attack him?'

Sirius paused, his hand in midair, holding more popcorn.

'He insulted my hair,'

'And that's a reason to hang him upside down in the air by his ankle?'

'Yes,'

'NO IT'S EFFING NOT!'

Remus thought about this. 'So you did insult Sirius's hair?'

'Well yes! But only because he was too bothered with it to help me plan a way to get Lily to love me! My entire future in question and all he cares about is his EFFING HAIR!' James stopped and made a rude hand gesture at Sirius. It lost its effect since he was still upside down.

'Oh.' Replied Remus, 'What about Peter?'

Sirius briefly looked over at Peter.

'Not sure, he was like this when we got here,'

Remus was exasperated. 'And you didn't try to bring him round,'

'No,'

'And why was that?'

There was a pause as Sirius ate more popcorn.

'He might have let James down,'

'But surely you should you saw him there before you had your… argument,'

'It wasn't an argument. He insulted my hair and I jinxed him,'

'That's not the point!'

'Fine!' Sirius got up, leaving his popcorn where he'd been sitting and walked over to Peter.

'_Enervate._' He muttered.

Peter opened his eyes, looked up at Sirius, and yelled one single word, then leapt up and ran toward the door (almost knocking Remus over in the process), faster than they had ever seen him run before. Even faster than when they were running from McGonagall after the Door incident. And that had been fast.

Sirius and Remus just stared at the dorm door which Peter had just disappeared through, stunned. James was also stunned, although in a more upside-down-stunned way.

Remus recovered first.

'Did… did he... just say… what I thought he said?'

Sirius nodded. 'I think so. Merlin help him,'

'I mean, he's said some things in his time, but that was just…'

Sirius nodded again, knowingly, 'I know,'

'But why?' This was James.

'I don't know,' replied Sirius. They seemed to suddenly be speaking civilly to each other again.

'Is that… normal?' questioned James.

'To be unconscious, brought round, yell 'POTATO!', then run away? I think the answer is you are looking for is No,'

There was a thoughtful silence. Then a little voice said,

'Sirius? Can you let me down now?'

Pause.

'No,'

**Hehe, I told you it was random! ****Btw, if anyone cares, I will finish my other fic, 'beneath the silver moon', but am having slight writers block. (I know what I want to happen, but I'm not really sure how to get there/word it) PLEASE NOTE: I posted this, and BlackElectric kindly pointed out that Professor Trelawney wasn't teaching while the marauders were at Hogwarts, so sorry about the mistake! I won't change it, because I wouldn't know what to change it to. If anyone reads this and has a name idea, please let me know :) Thanks! **


End file.
